The people of Akallabeth
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale about the downfall of Numenor
1. Pelegir

The people of Akallabeth

In the well to do suburb of Pelegir known as Elrosect there was a charming Inn called the Voyage Refugee. It was a large, well-lit comfortable Inn, serving varied and tasty ale. Pelegir was a harbour on the coastline on the mouth of the mighty river of Anduin and was a pretty place. On one end of the bar there existed a large window from which a variety of ships could be seen moored in the harbour the largest of which were an impressive sight. On a series of coaches and tables several people were talking excitedly.

One of whom was a dark-haired young man casually dressed, nursing a Pint but looking a little disappointed. Next to him a man said to him, 'Sorry, Pal, but you were easily beaten. I passed you around the Brasships and you eat my waves!' The young man smiled replying 'Yes, yes, yes!' a little moodily. The man, who you may like to know was called Dan liked to participate in a sport which involved racing boats out to the Sea and back.

It was the common sport of the town. Dan personally felt that his opponent had bend the rules a little but thought it politic not to say so. His opponent was called Turin and was one of those people who are good at just about everything. At least everything physical. I suppose that is good for them, but for the rest of us this is just irritating. However a girl next to them said, 'Never mind your games, remember Amandil from Numenor is over tomorrow, I hope you're all prepared,'

Naomi was referring to a visit which had made all of Pelegirs inhabitants excited. Amandil, a lord of Numenor, the most powerful country on the Earth was coming to visit. Dan was a Numorean. Well, I have to be honest and say an exiled Numonerean. Many, many, Millineia ago (about 3 to be exact) some lords of men were given rich reward as a result of their struggles against an ancient Enemy. You will find out who this Enemy is later on. Anyway they dwelt in the fair Isle of Numenor in the ocean and became masters of the sea.

Unfortunately after time they became proud and desired mastership of the world and to dominate all other people. A very few however rejected this thinking and maintained that the Numoreans should use their gifts to help other folk.

Many of these were forced into exile and dwelt in towns like Pelegir of whom Dan was born. They regarded Amandil as their leader and his visits, of whom he hadn't made since Dan was a young child, were always an exciting event.

'Quite so. I think I'd better be off them. Make sure that I have everything in order, your good health!' With that Dan departed into the Starry evening night. Most others followed his example a short while later. It was rumoured that this time Amandil would be staying as the lords of Numenor did not like the faithful returning.

And in the following morning which dawned bright and fair a large fortella of ships lead by Amandil entered. His people traded with the folk of Pelegir and a feast/party was set up on the shore. It was a good feast although one thing struck some people as odd.

As well as Amandil's followers there Men from the king's party and relations between them and the faithful were not god. Indeed one of the King's party was lord Whitesnake who was one of the faithful's most bitter opponent. Dan thought this odd as well and asked why they were together. One of Amandil's assistants explained, 'Well you may think so but he was coming to Middle-Earth on purposed of his own so he suggested that we went together being fellow Numoreans. He's been no trouble so far.'

Dan was a little unconvinced though. He was more wordly-aware than most of his folk and had heard nasty rumours about Whitesnake which had travelled all the way from Numenor. But Amandil made an acceptable if rather muddled speech. He did say, 'Hello, Dol Amroth,' thinking he was in a City to the north which caused much hilarity - that's an easier mistake to make than you mgiht think if you've travelled far. But the rest of the speech past merrily enough.

Maybe it was the Beer which he had drunk but Dan was curious about Whitesnake. His people were charming enough - almost too much - but Dan thought he sensed the odd look of contempt from them. So when Whitesnake and his group left the Inn Dan nipped into the evening shadows and quietly followed them.

This was easy enough for Dan to do as he knew the harbour streets well and Whitesnake made no effort to conceal himself. Dan over-heard, 'The latest policies of our Lord, Ar-Pharzon the Golden,' which he found very interesting. The King's men entered a hall in which they were staying. He may have been eaves-dropping but it was fascinating and the King's men did leave the hall doorway wide-open and Dan slipped in under a table.

The hall itself was fairly luxurious beyond Dans modest needs. Whitesnake however did not seem satisfied. He spoke to a servant, 'Do you call this table clean?' To Dan it looked fine but Whitesnake snapped, 'Look at all this grime! clean it properly next time!' and banged the servant's face on it almost breaking the servants nose who scampered away whimpering. Whitesnake talked to his men, 'Now lets have an update on our campaign in the South.'

As Dan hid he heard a lot most of which he didn't understand about Slave-tacking, ship-voyaging, conquest and armaments but then Whitesnake mentioned 'Our friend and counsellor Lord Sauron the great!' Sauron was thought of as an Enemy to Dan's people. He was so startled he gave out a muffled cry which he cut off.

Too late. 'What was that?' cried Whitesnake

I think someone else is here!' added someone else.

Whitesnake snapped authoritatively, 'Come on lets search. I hope it's a native eavesdropping. We can have him for dinner, I could do with a variety of food!'

That was a joke, surely thought Dan. But he was unnerved as Whitesnake searched for him. And found him looking under the table and pulled Dan up.

'Ah, supper time!' said someone. Dan stammered as several daggers were pointed at him,

'Surely you don't mean to eat me!'

Whitesnake sneered, 'No,' to Dan's relief, but it didn't last long, 'We're going to stab you instead. You came here uninvited. Eavesdropping. That deserves execution at least. Kill him!'


	2. The journey's start

A knife touched Dan's throat. Dan was saved by pure luck. Just as he screamed the door was burst open and Amandil and some of his followers burst in. Whitesnake asked, 'My lord do what do I owe this displeasure?'

Amandil smiled calmly, 'You mean pleasure. I was just passing by when I thought I woul drop in to check you were happy with those provisions you bought. I like to ensure these things are done properly!'

'Yes, fine, thank you!'

Amandil looked at Dan, 'What's going on here?'

Dan cried desperately, 'Please take me with you!'

Amandil answered, 'I saw you at that speech. You laughed cheerily at my little joke, yes come along,' he patted Dan's head. Oh, coincidentally, Amandil was a black-skinned man. I do not wish to make a big deal about it but he was. Some of you reading this may be surprised, but that is the truth. Dan eagerly scampered to Amandil. Amandil said, 'Farewell, then, Whitesnake. Praise to the Valar!'

Whitesnake almost coughed, 'Hail to the King!' he answered in reply. As Dan left he saw Whitesnake give him a look of pure hatred that none save him and Whitesnake noticed.

The next day after work, he told this tale to his companions Naomi and Turin in the Inn. Turin brushed his blonde hair his eyes eyes widening, 'I think you may have had a lucky escape, this Whitesnake sounds a suspicious character.'

Naomi said, 'I'm a bit puzzled by the reference to Lord Sauron the Great, I thought that Sourcerer was killed by the Numenoreans,'

Dan replied, 'No, they didn't kill him, the Numoreans took him prisoner but why they referred to him in that manner I don't understand. Oh, maybe Mr.N knows N?' Dan called over a man called Mr.N one of the faithful who had spoken to Dan at the feast.

Mr. N joined them and drank a swig of beer. 'I'm afraid you're out of dae. Sauron is such a cunning being. He's not only wormed his way out of prison but is now high up in the counsels of the King, indeed he is almost the chief advisor!' Mr.N sighed, 'He seems to understand the hearts of the people which he touches with cumming. Many of us have fled Numenor because of him to spend our days in Middle-Earth.

'The King does not mind us leaving as long as we do not return. Which reminds me. We're leaving in the next few days. We want to travel North to visit the Elves to get information and deliver some, er, heirlooms. The quickest way is to travel up the River Anduin towards Rivendell. We may well need recruits you're welcome to come if you fancy a change.'

Dan pipped up, 'Oh, I would love to visit the Elves. I saw a few only once in the country, they were hapy/sad, making wonderful food with mysterious tales and strange powers and just ... wonderful.'

Turin added, 'Well funnily enough I'm going. I think Amandil might need me,'

The two looked at Naomi who agreed, 'Yes, I'll come as well although it could be dangerous!'

But we can't stay in Pelegir all our lives,'

'No Dan I agree but I hope it is not too long a Voyage. I'm not always fond of overlong sea trips I can get sea-sick at times!'

Which is rather a silly thing to say when one is going on a journey with Numoreans with whom sea-faring is a way of life be they Faithful or Kings men.

Therefore in a few days, Naomi, Dan and Turin were boarding Amandil's ship, the Voyager, burdened with luggage for the journey. Amandils ship was large in Dan's eyes with room for over 100 to board comfortably. Now Whitesnake's men had departed on purposes of their own and some of Amandils followers decided on settling in Pelegir so there was room for more people. The sky was cloudy and the weather nippy and there was a smell of fresh Fish in the air as the trio were shown their quarters.

And by lunchtime the sails were unfolded, the wind was correctly positioned and to a chorus of good-byes the ship sped away from Pelegir up the River Anduin, followed by black and white crying seagulls. Now it is true that Amandil was travelling the shortest journey but the distance was still immense leagues upon leagues. How far is a league? I hear you ask. I'm not entirely sure but I think it is about 3 miles. In this time people used the term a league to describe a reasonable journey.

The first few days were fair swift and peaceful. The river shone a streaming blue with green hills and valleys on either bank. Although Naomi did mention to Dan and Turin that the land on the left i/e/ the western bank was noticeably more pleasant fertile and wild than that on the East which had a fair share of desolate mountains and evidence of widespread burning.

'Can't think why that is! commented Turin who I have to say while being a great fighter was not the greatest thinker of the 2nd age.

Dan, however, was better informed. He explained, 'all the Eastern side used to be controlled. by Sauron. he ruled with a rod of iron many Civilizations in this world he pressed the free peoples hard. But he cared little for the environment, vegetation or the land he conqured. As a result the land suffered the consequence of which you can see. In fact, a lot of the world we will be travelling used to be more dangerous years ago before the Numoreans defeated Sauron.

'this was before my time but I have heard my parents speak of the awe in which the Numorean fleet arose from the depths of the sea.' Dan himself was too young to remember this. he was thirty which was young for someone of Numorean race who could reasonably expect to live to nearly 200. Amandil, in fact, called himself a sprightly 150 and was not entirely joking.

But Naomi continued, 'That does not explain how Sauron is now referred to as Lord Sauron the Great,' by Whitesnake, ''

'No, I don't understand that myself Mr.N who has apparently met him says that one cannot underestimate Sauron's cunning. IN recent years the power of Gil-galad high king of the Elves has increased in these lands although I am sure that some evil powers still remain.'

Naomi sniffed in response, 'Well at least the smell of Fish has gone! Speaking of Whitesnake I have heard more stories about him.'

'Oh, yes, what?'

'I've heard that given a chance he likes eating babies, human ones'

'You have got to be kidding,'

'Wouldn't be too sure of that, Mr.N seemed well-informed, Naomi, ah, more music.'

One of the more musical minded crewmen played a flute and a few started to sing. It was a well known tune over the sea, but it was the first time Dan, Naomi and Turin had heard of it.

Oh, a few tunes have come to my attention with this story. Now, when I heard them, I heard them sung in a certain style, at least at first. But of course, tunes can be interrupted in many different ways. I might suggest what they sounded like, but if you have a better idea to yourself, please imagine that version! This one, I think was similar to celtic/folk music.

How do we go from her my friend

How will this situation find an end

Once rewarded for our evil's fight

Now we don't make a pretty sight

Coming from our island in the west

Our neighbours subjecting all the rest

and all men who are not of the sea

who oppose us may live in slavery

Of the mighty men of Numenor

Wasting the gifts they have won before

Being sundered from the Eldar

Mistakenly thinking that they are better


	3. Conflict of Men

After this song, the Voyager shuddered to a grinding halt. Dan asked Mr.N, 'What's going on?'

'Ah, didn't I tell you? We've had a meeting with a local chieftain who has told us that many of his people have been taking as slaves and are been kept in cages.'

'In slavery, by whom?'

''By the King's men, Naomi,' Mr.N's face whitened in anger. 'I had hoped their power here had waned but it seems some still remains. The trouble is that while relations between us and the King's men are not good outright violence between us is rare. But now might be one of those times. Look.'

Mr. N pointed and looking Dan could see many people being shackled and looking miserable. But from the Voyager, Amandil lead many people to the shore towards the captives. It was now late evening although the moon and stars shone brightly. Turin drew a sword crying, 'Ahha time for action!' and sped of towards Amandil.

There were some sentries guarding the Prisoners. But as Naomi whispered to Dan, 'I think we outnumber them!'

There was some discussion between Amandil and a sentry but then Amandil started unchaining the Prisoners. This was when the fighting began. Now I would be exaggerating to call this incident a battle but it was a touch fight. At first it seemed like it would be an easy victory for Amandil. But Dan was unsure. He was certain that he recognized the odd face of the Enemy. Then from around the hills a new force arrived. Many Men of Numenor charged into Amandil, pushing him back towards the River. Indeed the newcomers were re-inforced by many green-skinned, claw-fingered bow-legged creatures.

'Orcs!' said Dan to Naomi. Now things looked desperate indeed. Amandil was fighting in dire straits holding on. Naomi even had to cry out, 'Duck' to him to avoid been decapitaded by a shoal of arrows. And looking around, Dan only saw Whitesnake skirting around the back.

Then there was a new sound. Some faint trumpets blared and more people on horseback charged in aid of Amandil. 'Elves!' cried Dan joyfully and indeed they were. Now the fight was reversed and Whitesnake was forced into a hasty retreat.

There was then a meeting of the Victors. The casualties were not great but there were some dead and injured. Some were taken to the ship's medical section were Naomi and Dan helped with the recovery. But there was much frantic talking between Numorean, Middle-earth man and Elf.

Amandil's actions in freeing the slaves was a coup for him and the Elves where impressed by such Phalandirisum.

One thing that Dan had noticed was that the Elves were very adept at treating the injured that even those with serious injury gained dramatic improvement at the Elves skilled hands. Indeed soon the crisis was over and Dan, Naomi and Turin were no busier than usual.

A few words about Elves. Elves are people of a Starlit age far older than any race of Man. They are strong in mind and body, difficult (although not impossible) to hurt or kill are immortal if not slain, capable of subtle skills in craft and are nimble in movement. Elves of this branch tend to be pale0skinned with dark hair and deep set eyes. Although good people, I would be lying if I said they had never made mistakes in the past or if some were never selfish or evil.

Now the next day Dan had noted that the Voyager had been moored and many including Amandil were heading for the land.

Mr. N explained, 'This is were we leave the river and head across the country. Amandil is going to have a meeting with Gil-Galad, High King of the Elves. His country lies to the West of those mountains you can see in the far distance. Some of us may well settle in that country. We have heard it is welcoming, peaceful and bountiful.'

So for the next day the party travelled forward on land. The weather was cloudy with occasional showers which was natural for that country. Everyone travelled on Horseback so the journey was quick. Dan was curious about the Racial mix of the various people he was accompanying. The local men, which for the time being I will call the men of the North as they mostly dwelt in northan lands were very pale with blonde hair. The Elves as I have mentioned were pale with very dark hair and then there Amandil's people.

They seemed a very mixed bunch to Dan, ranging from very dark skin like Amandil himself to those where were almost blonde. Dan asked Amandil why this was. 'Well, we Numorean's were originally descended from many Trives in the west. These tribes had quite a variety of race mix. There are some, mostly of the kings party who are very blonde and pale. Others like us are partly descended from Darker or at least mixed men. Those of the King tend to be physically stronger, but I don't know... they seem to have other more subtle weaknesses. Oh, Naomi can i say thank you for saving my life back then. I would have been a gonner without your intervention.

'Now buck-up everyone we are about to enter the Grey mountains. What's that N? Oh, sorry, Misty Mountains, I'll have to get these names sorted out. But we will start climbing soon and the weather may get colder, it may be advisable to wrap up!'

The second part of Amandil's advice was true at least. It was not long before Dan beheld the peaks of the Misty Mountains shining in the pale sunlight. The Misty Mountains were a might chain of mountains in the wild. In normal circumstances it would have been impossible to cross but the Elves knew of a pathway and gave help to the others. Dan was again impressed by the nimble way the Elves used ropes and climbed tricky mountain faces.

Naomi, though, was more happy, 'Look at some of this mountain scenery isn't it gorgeous,' and it has to be said some of the views were spectacular. 'One could go skiing around here!' Dan replied confused

'Naomi, what are you talking about?'

'Er, never mind!

One peril which existed was the occasional fall of rocks. Some of these were quite intense and one rock hit Dan on the head causing him to fall down of the path knocking him unconcious. As a result he was patched up but had considerable brusing and had to be helped some of the rest of the way wincing a little.

But one Misty evening as dusk fell, one of the Elves cried out and Dan, Naomi and Turin beheld the fair valley of Rivendell. Rivendell was the capital dwelling of the Elves in the North-west and the abode of Gil-Galad. Although it looked sparsely populated a higher number of Elves than you would have thought where there. After what had seemed a tiring time travelling across the world a stay with Elves proved a welcome rest for Dan.


	4. Rivendell

Now the party did have a relaxing time in Rivendell. They were safe (for the time being) and I wish I could tell you some of the tales they were told. The Elves were magical singers and Dan heard some enchanting tunes although Turin did mutter once, 'A bit whimsical I could do with some hard Rock!' However to stick to what is relevant to this tale Amandil, one or two of his counsellors (Including a woman called Sarah Mr.N, Dan held a council with the chief of the Elves Gil-Galad and Gil-Galad's no.2 Elrond.

Over a round table served with tasty cakes and refreshing fruit-flavored water Gil-galad heard news of his allies in Numenor. But it was not comfortable lore.

Amandil spoke to the Elves. 'things in our country in the West are far from pleasant. The King, Ar-Pharzon, claims Lordship over the entire world. I know he was essential in defeating Sauron but things have turned. Although supposedly a prisoner first, then a servant, then a counsellor and now he is in virtual charge of the kings policy, you should see how mighty lords creep to him! They say what the thinks the king soon follows. Life in Numenor is bad for us.

'You should hear the latest, though. The King intends to claim the undying lands from the Valar and therefore achieve immortality, which he believes the Gods are holding from him'

Elrond gulped in surprise, 'But surely that would mean declaring war on the Gods themselves!'

'Yes that's right but he believes he can do it. He is in the process of building a mighty fleet of ships which make the fleet of the Sauron campaign look small.' Amandil paused and sighed taking a sip of water. 'However, we have one thing he hasn't, Sarah!'

Sarah stood up and showed the Elves some glittering stones. She informed, 'Now this is essentially an early-warning system. It allows you to see around your borders to keep an accurate watch on movements. Used in conjunction with the Plantir it can be very useful. We can deliver some to you to help you if you like!' After some discussion the Elves agreed to this device. But Amandil had one more thing to say

'Life for us Faithful in Numenor is hard. We are called spies, traitors, discriminated against and we suspect have had cases of murder against us. Therefore many of us wish to settle with our allies in Middle-Earth I hear there is plenty of room in the North!'

Gil-Galad smiled running his fingers through his Golden hair. 'I'm sure you would be welcome as our neighbours, Elrond here knows the procedure but, well... I wonder, Amandil from what I hear and feel I think your people will need you!'

'That's one reason why I'm here!'

'I mean your people in Numenor. If you love them you need to return!'

'Well, that's not easy you know!'

'I thought the King let you go if you didn't bother him?'

'Go and not come back is the general idea.' Amandil sighed. Much of him wanted to retire in peace in Middle-earth, rather than face the perils of Numenor. But Gil-galad was known to be accurate on this type of thing. 'Well, Gilly, if you're sure, I'll make preparations to depart!' with that, the council was over.

In the next few days Amandil discussied with his people, their next move. Many were still planning to settle near Rivendell. Elrond had agreed to this and suggested many places which could be colonized.

But Dan, Naomi and Turin decided to travel with Amandil back to Numenor. Dan said to Elrond, 'I'm not sure how this war with the Valar will end.'

'I suspect in disastar. For someone. What with the war Ar-Pharzon plans, the strength of Numenor and Sauron's rise to power things seem to be coming to a head.'

'We never see that much of the Valar in this age do you as the Elves know why?'

'This does not seem to be the age of the valar. There was a time when the Valar were powerful and in the ages of the Stars offered much gidance. Even at the start of this Age it was the Valar who created Numenor and gave them their strength in the first place, though not many remember that now. Indeed it was the perceived refusal of the Gods (or Valar) to give the Numereans immortality which was the start of their estrangement. But with the exception of the odd message you don't see the Valar that much.'

'Well, it will be interesting to see the home of my forebears!'

'I'm looking forward to it!' called Turin who had just entered the room.


	5. Journey to Numenor!

That was all of importance which occurred in their stay at Rivendell. Oh, apart from one incident when Turin nearly started a duel with one of the Northmen. The two were separated by Amandil who said, 'come on Turin the Northmen are our alllies, remember!'

'Oh, what oh, yes! They can't help been uncultured barbarians, eh!' Tact was not Turin's strong point. But with fond farewells a reduced party exited Rivendell travelling west.

On horseback a group of around 59 in a cloudy, chilly dawn rode on a pathway out of Rivendell over the ford heading west. To describe a reasonably long journey in print where not a great deal happens is a little hard to do. I suppose in other Media one can have a red line pointing over a map to stirring music. Anyway, imagine Dan, Naomi, Mr.N and Turin travelled through Sun, cloud, rain, haul, wind, snow, across mountains, Rivers, woods, grasslands, the odd home or farm and more rivers. 'Lots of rivers in these parts,' grumbled Naomi as her horse splashed across one causing water to fly over her dark hair. Naomi was not the greatest horse-woman in Middle-earth but had mastered the basics.

'Just hang on!' being Amandil's advice. But then a scout gave a cry and Amandil pointed out the mysterious Elvish port of the Grey Havens on the west coast. Ah, yes, there was one small moment of interest. In one of the Inns they frequented on the way, Dan heard a strange tale.

A young black woman called Sarah told him of rumours of a terrible creature in the North which roamed at night, drank blood could control people's minds and even the weather.

'Hmmmm,' said Dan thoughtfully, 'I think I know what this could be!'

Amandil however advised, 'Come on son, don't go on any glory mission just yet we haven't time!'

'Shame, all I need is something silver!' which just shows that Dan could be wrong sometimes! But now the people entered another sea-bound ship directed by one of the Elf ship-wrights Cirdan unfurled the sails, found cabin quarters, set up tasks and with a great heave-to set sail upon the shinning western Ocean.

Naomi was a little uncomfortable about journeying upon the open seas thinking it may be unpleasant. However, Mr. N said at first evening meal, 'This is an old Elwing C type ship. They're not as fast as the flashy jobs the King's men like but in my view are much more comfortable. You barely feel the sea it's of an Elvish design you see!' Dan grunted as he leaned against the ships railings looking at the sea. He was rather nervous about going himself and had only been persuaded because Sarah was going to whom he was rather fond of.

Anyway, on this sea voyage there were 3 dangerous moments. Firstly the ship was attacked by a Kracken. But the archers of Amandil were true and with a few well-aimed arrows sent the creature to the rightabouts.

Secondly it was discovered that the Ship was sinking and had sprung a leak which couldn't be found. With a day of dashing around, cries of 'it's got to be somewhere! and a nervous wait as the ship sunk a little the crew managed to find the leak.

Unfortunately Amandil himself was not much use at this. While he was a talented leader, brave and resourceful he wasn't much good at the nuts and bolts of sea-faring. 'Never could handle all that stuff about ropes mulaky!' said he. However, just in time, Sarah, Mr;N and a woman called Kierana cried,

'Found it, look hiding under the woodboards, cunning little thing!'

Thirdly and the worse peril came just as the ship was entering Numorean waters. Another large - and I mean large! Ship slowly sailed up and ominously pointed nasty looking cannon-type things at them. It was a ship of the King's men. It's Captain boarded and demanded to speak to Amandil. It was soon clear that the captain was far from satisfied with Amandil's account.

So te Captain sent Amandil a Numorean entry application form which was a large and complicated document in which the applicants had to persuade the Numorean customs that they could be let in. 'all part of the get tough on immigration policy!' said Mr.N gloomily.

'But we're Numoreans! cried Sarah,

'Yes of the faithful which is worse,' Mr.N replied, 'Were not really supposed to return.' And they had one day to complete it or the ship would blow them out of the water. Even Amandil said,

'I hate red tape,' looking at the document in shock.


	6. Reunion!

Oddly enough the one person who did help was Dan. He was strangely good a forms like this and was able to fill in most of it with uncomfortable ease. With some assistance from Sarah on spelling (some of those Numorean words can be damn tricky to spell I assure you!) but not from Naomi who may have been able to handle the main form but the 3 supplement documents threw her!

Now let me tell you something about the world these people were in. It was indeed a magical, mysterious and enchanting place. It had wild lands, astonishing creatures and sights of beauty which could bend the strongest hearts. In it dwelt, Men, elves, Dwarfs other creatures and of course those of deadly evil. However it also had red tape just like other places and indescribably difficult application forms.

Which wasn't much use to Turin who pointed at the customs ship saying, 'Lets take 'em on!' Seeing as the customs ship was ten times bigger than theirs, Mr. N counselled

'We'll do this when we're desperate Turin, er, that's very desperate!'

But by the evening Amandil was able to hand in a completed form to the customs who after 2 tense hours contacted Mr. N confirming passage and the ship sailed onto the island of Numoner which Naomi beheld in the early hours of the next days sunlight.

Numenor! Wonder of the second world of the age and indeed of any age in he world. Technically speaking it was an island although one could easily foget that it was hundreds of leagues long from side to side. Consisting of millions of people, with mighty cities, ports, towns, countryside, trades, ships and the major power in the world.

Indeed it was so mighty that in the previous generation it was able to produce a force which challenged Sauron the dread who surrendered without putting up a fight. I cannot tell you how powerful this makes the men of Numenor. Mind you, I have to say (in case you haven't realised) that recently it had used it's might in evil ways and it's name was associated with dread as much as awe.

However Amandil's people were not party to this and the ship slowly sailed into the harbour of Yavanna in one of the quieter ports of Liverpool. And Amandil and his crew were greatly welcomed as the ship was tied up onto the stony harbour platform. As Dan, Naomi and Turin looked on many of their fellows crew greeted friends from the shore. One of whom was Amandil's eldest son a youngest man called Elendil.

'A great pleasure to see you, father, we were not expecting any of you to return, how is life on the mainland (referring to middle-earth)'

'Well to be honest we did not intend to return, but certain matters await me!'

'Oh, what matters?'

Not sure yet son but I imagine I will find out. Especially if I have some information about what is happening around here. Fancy a pint?'

Elendil sighed, 'I don't really have your taste in alcohol father, but maybe I will manage some wine!'

So in a local Inn many of the people exchanged news. It was not particularly pleasant what Elencil told him.

'The situation here has gone from bad to worse. Sauron is in full control of the King and council. All the talk is of the invasion of the West he plans.'

'He's going ahead with it then?'

'You bet your life N. The largest fleet in history is being prepared in the North and East. No-one (other than us perhaps) dares to say a word against Sauron. And the Valars name is mud be careful if you praised them too loudly! You might have seen the new foul palace Sauron has build for himself.'

'Oh, did we?'

'yes, Naomi, remember that black smoke in the harbour's distance!'

'Oh, I thought that was smoke from a charming village.'

'No, Naomi, not quite!' and Whitesnake is back,'

Dan added, 'I bet he's disappointed after his dealings with us!'

'Not really Dan he's actually very pleased he managed to buy up some valuable diamond mines for himself he's as powerful as ever. Finally there's a letter for you from the King, Ar-Pharzon!'


	7. The start of the crackdown!

Later that night as the meeting ended Dan asked Amandil what was in the letter. Amandil told him, 'It's a request from the King. Very politely reminding me of my, ha, noble past and asking me to join him.'

'Will you?'

'It's tempting but no. Mind he does seem to think that I am in command of the faithful. I'm only in command of my own family and small group of followers. Don't even do that really most people follow me voluntarily. I suppose that I was once a Captain of men and I am a descent of one of the kings of Numenor but... I may have a certain symbolic value but that's it. Still he will get my reply.'

It was probable that Ar-Pharzon expected Amandil's negative reply which explained why the following day Naomi, Turin and Dan were wandering down an alley of Liverpool when Dan gave a cry and before them a large group of tough-looking soldiers of the king marched on. It was perhaps fortunate that the three were able to beat a hasty retreat as they were soon spotted and with a cry the soldiers chased after them.

As she ran Naomi asked, 'Why are those soldiers so keen to get at us?'

Dan's reply was 'I'm not sure maybe we just look suspicious to them and they wish to question us!'

'I do not wish to spend time in a Numorean prison cell,' puffed Naomi,

'No, me neither!' As Naomi, Dan and Turin ran the three saw more soldiers of the king clomping about and fires starting up and outright fighting with members of the faithful.

Naomi muttered to Dan, 'It looks like outright war has broken out between the Kings men and Faithful!'

'Yes, if you can call it war, it looks to me as though the faithful are on the retreat!' Naomi looked around and had to agree with Dan.

It began to rain. Cold, wet, heavy, driving rain. As it splatted of Dan he heard a voice crying, 'Oi! down here?' and looking around saw Mr.N, Sarah and Amandil's second son a man called Torondor indicated a flight of steps going down to a large cellar.

In it, Amandil was pacing about. elendil asked him, 'What now, father, it seems the crackdown has started!'

'Well we can retreat to the Eastern Islands for now!', Torondor continued, 'I have made some arrangements but ...' There was then a large crash at the cellars doorway up above.

A captain of the Guard and some soldiers entered he growled, 'You are all under arrest don't move,'

Elendil cried, 'I thought this was a safe house,'

A woman called Jeni coughed, 'You know what thought did! this way!' She used a hammer to smash a hole in one of the cellars walls and cried, 'Secret underground passage!' and everyone rand down a dark, mysterious underground tunnel, covered in mysterious runes.

Jeni managed to lose the soldiers for them, then lead them up a ladder to one of the shabbier back streets of Liverpool. It was still raining. There was no immediate signs of soldiers but Amandil urged them to hurry to a rendez-vous point. A group of very small furry-feet people headed for the party.

'This way we will accompany you!' the leader said,

Naomi coughed a little, 'Who, in the name of Eru are they?'

Mr.N answered, 'Hobbits! Relatively free from evil and our closest allies. They look small, but are quite tough inside trust me!'

Naomi scowled disagreeing, 'What do they do nibble you to death?'

In fact, Mr. N was right. I can say that the Hobbits were excellent archers, good companions capable of enduring rough treatment and in evil situations had avoided the temptations which many tougher men had fallen for. But Hobbits did look very much like young human children at first sight so Naomi's skepticism was understandable.

Elendil suddenly gave a cry. Dan looked and with horror saw a siege engine trundling slowly towards him. The siege engine was taller than houses and was full of heavily armed king's men. It crushed all before it. Curiously enough the Hobbits managed to pick of some with arrows and scarcely missed.

But out of the siege engine spurred arrows rocks and flairs. All the housed caught fire making smoke cover the area blinding Dan. Then a falling stone from a house caught Dan's head and he was knocked cold. The last thing he saw was Turin a foot away crying, 'at em!' and wielding his sword above his head.

Dan woke up and groaned loudly. Those of you who are a little older may remember drinking too much and waking up rough the next morning. Well that is exactly how Dan felt. Poor Dan! Those of you who are too young or unwilling to experience that particular pleasure just imagine Dan's head hurting a great deal. As he tried to focus he was that he was in a cell chained up with 6 fellow prisoners. Two of thom he recognized as Mr.N and Turin.

'What's happened, where am I?' asked Dan.

'In a prison cell. At the bequest of a certain Edward Whitesnake, I fear. We have faced defeat.'


	8. Whitesnake

'Basically more and more of the king's men arrived and those that could were forced into a hasty retreat. But in the smoke, flames and confusion not everyone could. Some of us were captured as you can see. Amandil got away though as did Elendil and you're friend Naomi. But now were in Jail and unsure as to what fate awaits us. A the hands of Whitesnake.'

Dan was quiet for a time. Then he heard a noise and Turin laughed, 'Oh god it's Whitesnake's servant Baldrick. We may have a chance,' Baldrick, a small nasty-smelling man opened the cage and said,

'I need to ask you some questions.'

Turin said quietly, 'come here Baldrick I can tell you what you need to know. Come. Closer. Closer.' Baldrick moved to Turin's chained form. Just as his head bended towards Turin, Turin moved sharply head-butting Baldrick and knocked him unconscious. Despite been chained with some deft movement Turin was able to pick up the cell's keys and free everyone.

But their moment of freedom did not last long. Dan appeared to be in a house/fortres outside of which a large force of guards trapped the three in a room. Dan heard footsteps and they hastily hid. In might I add the most obvious places. Dan under a large table, Mr.N in a cupboard and Turin behind a chair. But in walked Baldrick. He just looked then as though he was about to panic.

'Hmmm, maybe we have got away with this!' thought Dan.

Then Whitesnake entered with some men. Baldrick cried out, 'I've lost those important prisoners I can't find them anywhere!

Whitesnake answered, 'Oh, yes, Baldrick!' and looked under the table saying, 'Come out now Dan!' He also pointed out the hiding places of Turin and Mr.N with similar ease. And so soon the three were back in the prison cell. As they were chained up Whitesnake continued, 'I apologize for that. Baldrick here is so thick that if one of those Wizards that I hear about was to magically disappear his brain I doubt if we would notice any difference. Now you can prepare yourself for intensive interrogation. Baldrick if you lose them again you'll wish you were dead!'

And with that Whitesnake departed. 'I'm surprised he said that why should I wish I was dead?' Baldirck questioned everyone. Learning his lesson (at least for he time being Baldrick stood clear with a couple of guards. He asked Dan,' Now I am going to please my master by getting information out of you. I want you to tell me everything. Everything that you know!'

Dan smiled thinly, 'Everything? Fine. I'll tell you everything!'

The next day Dan was sitting at a desk, tied up, looking at Whitesnake opposite and some guards. Whitesnake was reading some notes. Whitesnake was formidable, intelligent, with a touch of sarcasm and one of the most complete Bastards you are ever likely to come across. Sorry about the bad language kids, but in this case it's necessary. C.S Lewis would turn in this grave!

Whitesnake chuckled grimly at his notes. 'Well, Baldrick, when I said information I actually meant useful information. I'm not sure that I'm that interested in Dan's holiday japes in the isle of Alderney of the west coast when he was a kid!' Dan lifted his eyebrows slightly as Whitesnake continued, 'And I must say that whilst I thought my school days were dull that's nothing compared to yours. 60 pages of your childish mannitations. If I have to read about your rivalry with Bugboy one more time I'll scream. And I'm sure that you're tales of your parties at 15 are made up. Baldrick, Why is there nothing here above his age of 20?

'Ah, yes, it became 12 midnight and as it was past my bedtime I decided to tuck myself in!'

'Baldrick do not ever, ever, ever use your initiative with me again! Now then Dan. What I really need to know is information on the Northlands in your homeworld. Some of those lands could be highly profitable to me but I need to know more about them and as a native you could tell me this. I have large areas of the South under my Economic control but to increase my wealth I want to expand'


	9. Some more plotting

A little word of warning from the Author on this Chapter, some of this one features some nasty sayings from one of the main bad guys. If this type of thing offends you, perhaps you should ignore this chapter and go onto the next one! I do think it's relevant to the plotline, though!

--

Dan asked Whitesnake, 'Is this in the interests of the people their?'

'Frankly who cares? It's in my interests and that's what counts. At least to me!'

The following days of imprisonment were very difficult for Dan. Whitesnake seemed to think that Dan knew more than his fellow inmates which was probably true. But Dan was worried that some of the information which he gave may be of use to Whitesnake. But then again it might not. And Dan had to think of himself as Whitesnake was quite happy to use rough treatment to loosen Dan's tongue.

Some of Whitesnake's statements were odd if not to say disturbing. He once said to Dan, 'Do you have any children? No? Oh that's a shame, I like children. For my tea. Very tasty. But I don't often get the pleasure. I have had Dwarf-child, a little tough and once an Elven youngling. Delicious, especially the pointy ears. Maybe you'd like to share!'

Dan felt rather ill. The rumours about Whitesnake were true! he replied to Whitesnake, 'I think I will decline thanks' been grateful that he'd decided not to eat any meat given to him while he was incarcerated.

In this time of trial, Dan was helped by one of his fellow prisoners. He was a small, furry-footed, brown-skinned Hobbit. A cheerful fellow called Timbo. He managed to amuse Dan with his tales or at the least take Dan's mind of his predicament. Timbo was not that concerned about Global wars, kings, Gods or even ships but the minucee of his people's dealings. 'Well you know my friend Torto married Isabelia. Quite a surprise that was as he came from Hades and found the woods of Issabelia's country trying for his health. But they ended up happy!'

Timbo seemed to come from a small corner of Numenor which was still fair. But in the middle of this, Baldrick called in Dan for more interrogation.

In a similar situation as previously, Whitesnake pondered, 'you don't seem to have much knowledge of the southlands Dan why is that?'

'I haven't really travelled that much in that direction although I do keep abrest of the news in those countries. Which I have to say is mostly bad, dark and evil.'

'That depends on your point of view. I have considerable influence in that part of the world and have always enjoyed myself. Especially in the company of those moist, sensual young women!' Whitesnake was correct. In the south of Dan's world the King's men controlled mighty lands. In this many powerful men like Whitesnake encouraged the slavery of young women whom had to obey the whims of the rich menfolk in whatever way they were commanded. Which was pretty bad. Although sometimes the young men had to encounter worse with the rich, powerful, Numenor women.

Now I realise that last paragraph was rather nasty. But these things happened in those days. Dan was pondering this when he realised Whitesnake was speaking again. 'Which is just my point. We are a very dominant force we men of Numenor. Which is how I like it. And I feel nervous about this attack on the Gods land Valinor. The Gods do not interfere with us so why provoke them?'

'Something to do with claiming immortal life wasn't that how the row s tarted?'

'Yes, but how will invading Valinor help we're not going to find it in a box!'

'Aren't we?'

'No we're not Baldrick and besides I have over 100 years of my life yet. Mortality does not bother me!'

'Would Ar-Pharzon let you off?'

'He might very well. I am thinking of moving over to middle-earth with my 30-000 strong force. I am one of the most powerful noblemen in Numenor. I think I have the power. Sauron? Yes he's powerful too but there is nothing he can say to persuade me to go. Yes, Baldrick what is it? Why are you jumping up and down like that?'

Baldrick was pacing up and down the cell saying, 'Oh, oh, oh,'

'Oh, never mind. I'm not sure why I am taking you into my confidence like this. I haven't told people my opinion on this. Maybe it's because you will be dead in a few days as I'm having you executed!'

Dan flinched, frightened by this. 'For a number of reasons. For the sake of the king, what Baldrick!'

'I've just remembered. Sauron gave me a message. He's coming to speak to you!'

'What, Baldrick, when?'

'Um, later today, actually'

'What? A meeting with the most powerful, evil, cunning being in Numenor is coming to meet me and you fogot to tell me?'

'I knew there was something important for me to remember!'


	10. Rescued by the Dwarves

Just then there was a cry an explosion and shouts. The room shook. Baldrick muttered, 'Crumbs, I fogot about that attack by Dwarves an all!'

Baldrick remind me to feed you to my pet dragon, Tiddles!'

The next sequence of events despite their importance happened quickly for Dan. The lights went out and smoke covered the room. then, seemingly, the floor was cut open and from underneath several Dwarves sprang out. Dwarves were short, bearded of brown and white-skin, clad in tough mail and wielding axes. Whitesnake smartly moved out of the way crying for aid. Dan was impressed by the Dwarves surprising strength. One unbuckled his chained with an axe and the Dwarves more than held their own in the ensuing fight with Whitesnake's men despite been outnumbered.

Now by some strange chance it fell to Dan to take on Baldrick. I'm not sure I've told you this, but Dan was not the greatest fighter in the world and was very nervous about fighting Baldrick. But as it happened with a quick parry, Dan cut away Baldrick's sword with his own. He was thinking that Baldrick must be hopeless for him to defeat Baldrick so easily. Dan moved in for the kill.

But Baldrick begged and pleaded for his life. 'No, no, no please don't kill me, please!'

Dan wavered. At first he thought, ' as a corpse you may smell better!' as Baldrick really stank. But he did not or could not kill the wretched creature grovelling before him. You might think this was soft of Dan but I think it showed the humanity of the man. As Dan hovered though Baldrick whacked Dan in the codpiece with an axe making Dan's eyes water, then Baldrick ran away laughing.

One of the Dwarves remonstrated, 'What did you do that for Baldrick's got away now!' then 3 things happened at once. Firstly the Dwarves cried, 'Come on now's our chance lets get away,' and everyone started to dash down the underground passage. As he fled, Dan caught a glimpse of a cold, shadowy, armed creature which oozed fear and the mere sight of which froze his heart as it's red-eyes focused upon him.

Mr.N whispered to him, 'Sauron. He's here. In his fel form come on quick!' then Dan saw Turin. Turin was taking on four of Whitesnake's guards by himself,

'Come on at you!' cried he,

Dan called out, 'Come down, Turin, you damn idiot!' but it was too late. Turin did bravely slay one guard with a mighty swipe of his sword. But the other 3 in harmony stabbed Turin through his chest and out of his back with their 3 swords and Turin fell dead.

'Noooooo!' screamed Dan in horror. He was frozen, stunned but Mr.N urgently whispered

'come on Dan, there's nothing you can do for him now!' Dan agreed and settling for a silent 1 second salute for his friend with his sword scuttled underground into the dark with the others, tears streaming down his face.

But Dan found himself in a network of tunnels. Apparently in ages past the Dwarves had allied themselves to the Numenoreans and had dug vast mines fairly close to Whitesnake's mansion. The Dwarves who rescued Dan had simply extended this. 'Nice of you to rescue me like this,' Dan said to Jean the Dwarves leader.

Jean replied, 'Oh, were not rescuing you, we're rescuing Timbo here, who alas seems to have fainted in the excitement, he's a noble prince of Hobbits, you just happened to be here as well!

Dan was grateful that he was with Dwarves. Dwarves can see even in total blackness, far better than Men and more than once a Dwarf stopped him saying, 'watch out, there's a drop of hundreds of feet!' then would mutter, 'Only one of the race of men would be so blind as to miss a clear drop like that!' Dan journeyed in the dark for a number of days. He found somethings about Dwarves during his time with the species. Many Dwarves had travelled to Numenor in past years to work. But they had not fallen to evil the same way most of the Numoreans had.

As Jean said, 'We're not so tempted by everlasting life in the same way as some Men are!'

and Mr.N muttered, 'That's probably because Dwarves live to around 300!'

But Dan wondered if there was anything which tempted Dwarves. He was about to find out! After a few days of dark travel, Jean suggested it was time to move to the surface again. Dan emerged into a quiet but scruffy and dark town. Jean said, 'there is an Inn nearby which we Dwarves frequent. A charming place. We can relax there for a time!'

And so Dan and Mr.N found themselves in a Numenor inn. As he waited to be served an argument started amongst the Dwarves which looked like it was starting to get vilent. 'I have to pay do I? Why do I have to pay you son of a Troll?'

'It's your turn,'

'No, it's not don't foget about those boots I bought,'

'Will you pay Amjad?'

No chance, I'm paying for my own and will fight anyone who makes me!'

'Fine,'

'Fine,'

Fine,'


	11. The temple of Sauron

'Fine, Chazodoz!' The Dwarves raised their axes and it appeared were about to fight each other. Dan smiled. Now he knew what tempted Dwarves. Money. Dan spoke up,

'Tell you what I will buy these as a thank you for rescuing me!'

he muttered to Mr.N, 'And you're going to help me,' This was some surprise to Mr.N who spluttered a little. As the Dwarves sat down to drink they began to sing. Dan did not understand all the songs words, but it was slow, swaying and a little wistful, which suited the times. Some readers might recognize the style as Reggie!

From the sea mighty men came

At first having a peaceful aim

But long since use their king for profit.

But we opposed them barak-dozit.

Keeping wilde-lands in subjection

Brutally crushing all in opposition

Recently been men of mighty war

From the coast to the doors of Moria

Our dealings bring us to Numenor

But peril awaits at our door.

In the meantime the Inn began to fill up. Dan was able to hear a sample of the talk.

'Curse that Lord Whitesnake of ours, why does he make me get up at 6 to formage the ropes? I could just as easily do it later!'

'stop complaining and do it. You may think this is a safe place but the king's eyes and ears are everywhere. And mind your chin!'

The first speaker caused much humour by missing his mouth with his drink. 'You clumsy git. Is Steve here, haven't seen him? Oh down sirion way carpenting is he. Good luck to him. Pool anyone?'

Dan smiled relazing. He commented to Mr.N 'These people do not look so threatening at the moment N?'

'Maybe not individuality. But together they are dangerous. Do you know that all citizens of Numenor elect an assembly which has influence over the King. And in recent centuries have elected assemblies with large majorities of those who support the exploitation of other men and anti-valar policies. Even in the reign of the previous King Tar-Palantir who was a friend to the faithful the assembly opposed his will as much as they dared.

Actually nowadays, they do act as some kind of check on Ar-Pharzon as his policies are so extreme. But more often than not, they just bow to his will at the moment! Of course this is partly due to the fact that the migrant species such as Dwarves have no vote and neither to those who live in the areas of Middle-Earth under their control. That's just how it is,'

Dan then saw a familiar face, 'Naomi! Pleased to see you safe were've you been?

'Oh, I've been spending time in the Hobbits country. turns out they are a very decent and helpful people. That is as long as they don't talk you to death. But we can't stay here for long. Tomorrow Amandil and Elendil have some news for us.'

So the next day Dan was traveling to with Naomi and Mr.N. Well, I say 'day,' but in fact the sun was covered by a gloomy murk so it was not much more than a twilight. This was caused by thick, black, smoke from Sauron's temple which covered much of Numenor in certain weathers increasingly so in those days. Dan told Nomi about Turin. Naomi was saddened but not greatly surprised,

'Always was hot-headed wasn't he?'

'We'll have to tell his mother, however, I wonder what she will say?'

'Probably that he was an idiot. Always was reasonably blunt was his mother Morwenen!'

Now Amandil had planed to hold this meeting in the North-West of the land which was still (just) under the control of Amandil's followers. But to do this they had to pass through Sauron's temple, Morduiz. The centrepoint of all the evil in Numenor. It was of immense size, round with walls of impenetrable strength coloured in Black, grey and silver. Out of which windows gushed thick smoke from foul fires many of which Mr.N told him were the result of human sacrifices even of children.

Dan stared both horrified and fascinated. He could see runes written on many of the walls. Evil seemed to choke the very air. Naomi whispered in his ear, 'Don't look too close. Those runes are runes of power. I'm told they help to enhance his power. And it's rumoured that undead spirits we cannot see haunt its gates. Come on Dan, let's not linger!'


	12. Lady Judith Victoria

Dan took Naomi's wise counsel and hastily departed. But another greater peril loomed. Many men appeared on their path and walked beside them. More and more appeared. Dan was about to suggest to Mr.N that they try to slope of quietly when a voice before them said, 'Come on slugs don't hold up the crowd. You might miss the king's inspirational words. Unless of course you want to and are therefore a traitor. In which case you can taste Sauron's flames!'

Dan looked at Mr.N who shrugged and whispered to him, 'Well, why not? We might hear something of interest to us!'

And so he, Mr.N and Naomi were standing in a hall with an imense crowd of thousands in the candle lit, dark and heard the King of the Numoreans, Ar-Pharzon the Golden, speak. I can say the stage which Ar-Pharzon was speaking from was certainly impressive. Tented, daubed in gold, with many guards and with banners of proud Numorean houses. Ar-Pharzon was tall, armoured in silver wearing a gold crown with long, grey hair. The King certainly had mastered the art of public-speaking and Dan felt he was been spoken to directly.

Long Ar-Pharzon spoke. He spoke of the glory of the Numorean race. He spoke of how they had conquered the seas, countries, races of Men and even humbled Sauron himself. Of how their power, greatness and glory gave Numenor a right to rule. He spoke of the Numorean invincibility in Battle.

Then he attacked Valinor. As the Numoreans had conquered the Earth why is the land of the Gods and Eldar denied them? Surely the next stage is to subject the Valar and then achieve immortality. The one thing denied to them. Dan could tell that the King had the crowd on his side who cheered, applauded and chanted at him.

Bu the King cried, 'Beware the jealous Valar. They are cunning. We will every Man, sword, ship, horse with us. But you have me. We have our mighty lords, we have our army, our navy, Whitesnake, Sauron, Madam Victoria. And above all we have you the people of Numenor!' The crowd chanted the Numorean chant, 'Hail, hail, hail!' thunderously, waving their torches in the dark. You can add in the 'Sieg Heils,' if you desire!

But Dan felt that he had heard enough. he muttered to Naomi, 'Come let's go!' and so the 3 made their way out struggling through the crowd. But the mass of people were bustling this was and that and before long Dan was on his own and lost. Dan felt he was a bit conspicuous walking on his own with all these people on a main highway and so nipped down a narrow alleyway.

When a voice behind him said, 'Ah, trying to nip down Turanbar's pass are we? Nice to see yu again!' and felt a tap on the knee and looked down onto the face of Timbo the halfling.

'Oh, hi there! Um, I've lsot my companions, Mr. N and Naomi you haven't seen them have you?'

'No sign I'm afraid. Tell you what though I am going to a small gathering of some of my friends. Why don't you join us?' Timbo's small face burst into a smile.

'could be fun,' thought Dan and followed the halfling.

To another Inn, I am afraid over a drink where Dan enjoyed the company of Timbo's pals.

But the evening was young and Timbo turned to him and said, 'dan, this is Judith my boss. Lady Judith I should say. I'm her Butler for my wages. It's a difficult but rewarding job,'

Dan thought to himself, 'Doesn't surprise me!' but was soon joined by a mature well to do lady who must have been around 180. That's about 60 in our terms.

As she sat down, Judith cried, 'Oh, an offworlder, I have a soft spot for you people you're so cute!' and bought him a drink.

Now Judith was jascinated by Dan and his story. And she probed him so gently and cunningly that Dan told her much of his hopes, fears and trials despite the fact he had never seen her before. But he and Judith were getting on well and as the evening wore on, Judith suggested, 'You sound like you're in a spot of bother young man. Why don't you come back home with me and we can get cozy together?'

Dan laughed gently, 'You're a fast one!'

'I'm afraid I can't afford to be anything else at my age!' and so hand gently in each other's hand they left. Now as to what happened next depends upon weather you are reading the adult or child version of this tale. If you are under 16 and reading the child version we will just say that Dan used his charm, wits and deep brown eyes to influence Judith. If you are reading the adult version Judith requested more physical attention, involving Dan's tongue!

Dan spend many weeks, indeed months, in Judith's company. In fact in terms of time nearly a quarter of his time on his adventure he spend with her. One day, however, sitting in her living room overlooking a garden, Judith began to tell him something about herself.

'I'm finding it rather hard to command my men at the moment. This armament which the King is building takes up a lot of my time. Even though I'm not greatly enthusiastic about the whole affair. ' Just then Dan sprang up,

'That's where I've seen you before. you're Lady Judith Victoria. I saw you on the stage with the King's core supporters! Oh, I'll kill that Hobbit next time I see him, he said you where a friend!'

'And indeed I am offworlder. Yes I recognize you're Pelegrain accent and can tell you are one of the faithful. I do actually have some sympathy with you but you're cause just seems so damn hopeless.'

'I'm not sure I agree with you there, I've sen my friends achieve seemingly impossible feats,'

'Hmmmm, maybe. But you are few and weak compared to the Kings hoards. And I have myself to think of. But I have some pull. I can make you a suggestion if you like. Why don't you join me? I can keep you safe from Whitesnake and the king and Sauron. You could be very comfortable. Like my butler Timbo, he likes you!

Dan was quiet at this point. In fact I can say he was greatly tempted by this offer. he was getting tired of adventure and would have appreciated a safe life.

But he also had some plain good sense about him. Despite Judith's assurances he didn't think that he would be protected from Whitesnake's hate who it seemed had it in for him. also to be fair Dan thrived in a decent society with reasonable people like Pelegir. One of the reasons why he was one of the faithful in the first place. Dan wasn't a hero, particularly, but he did not appreciate tyrants like Ar-Pharzon and Sauron just seemed an insanely powerful dark loose-cannon of a demon.

So he said 'I'm afraid that I must reject you're generous offer and make you a counter one. Why don't you join us? You might find us stronger than you think!'

'Hmmmm. I suspect that way lies death. Maybe I should send you back to Whitesnake as you've rejected my offer. Oh all right, you can go back to the Faithful. You'd better go soon as my agents say you're Amandil is soon to make an important statement.'

The next day, Dan, after a full breakfast, left Judith's impressive mansion on horseback making for Amandil. Before he left Judith did say to him, 'I will think about your offer however,'

Dan responded with a nod an with a 'hah,' galloped off. And in quick time entered the home of the addres which Amandil had given him just in time for the meeting.

'An important one too, Amansil is about to tell us his plans for this situation. I hope there good,' said Naomi to him an hour or so later. Indeed the information which Amandil had was important. After welcoming Dan back and a few pleasantries to a number of the faithful, he said


	13. The last envoy

'It's time to tell you what I intend to do. I'm going to travel to the West. I'm going to warn the Valar about the impending attack on them by the king. And to plead with them on behalf of all decent Men so that their wrath be lessened. After all not all have been unfaithful.'

This announcemt was greeted with silence then gasps. 'But isn't there a ban on travelling to the West,' said Dan

'And isn't this treason to the king?' asked his son Elendil.

'Yes and I suppose yes. Our cause is so desperate I am prepared to break the ban and to take the consequences myself. And as for the king he is in the power of Sauron I do not mind betraying Sauron. But my going must be secret. Just myself and my 3 favorite companions will go and I will set of soon.'

There was a slight protest at this.

Elendil cried, 'Just four of you! That will never get you as far as Valinor!'

'I know its risky but any more will have greater chance of been spotted by someone in the king's armarda,'

Dan pipped up, 'You could have 5. I could come. I think you may need me!'

With some reluctance Amandil agreed to this and finished, 'The small boat is ready hidden in the harbour I am afraid we leave today.'

Indeed it was a very small boat. 'Are we going to get anywhere in this heap of junk?' said Dan but before he set of in the gloomy evening dark, Naomi said,

'I suggest you reduce your sails by a third,'

'That's a bit dangerous Naomi,'

'True but don't the Navy scouts look for the sails first? Be more dangerous if you get caught. Even if it is against procedure.'

'All right, we'll do it!'

So with a farewell to Naomi, Mr.N and Sarah, Dan a little sadly sailed onto the gloomy sea. Now the journey was a little problematic. Amandil did not want to travel to the West direct as the major proportion of the KIng's flet lay in the way. So they sailed Eastwards firstly then turned around. The problem was though precisely when to do do this. They were also grateful that they had taken Naomi's advice as on more than one occasion someone spotted one of the sails of the King's ships which would have undoubtedly spotted them if the boats sails had been up fully.

The route took the 5 amongst some of the little used ways of the sea. Little used by Men that is. As a matter of fact a Dwarf ship had spotted the craft and its crew debated what to do. Now I can say that while Dwarves have many excellent attributes sea-faring was not one. These in fact were caught in a dilemma between those who wanted to capture an unregistered ship to sail to Numenor and those who were sick of sea-faring and wanted to reach Middle-Earth quickly.

The Captain, a Dwarf called Izzy was in the latter's camp, and frankly was feeling a bit fed up. However much of the crew took the opposite view which they expressed loudly. So, shaking his bearded head, Izzy said, 'All right if I cannot command you we'll try another way, lets take a vote!' So a vote was taken with an extremely close result. Several votes were in favor of salvage whereas some wanted to return to middle-earth quickly.

Those who thought like Izzy where Paul, Memah, Sue, H, Chris, Tour, Dave, Richard and Laurie. And by just a single vote the no party won. Izzy cried, 'thank the Barkz for that. Come on everyone, let's go home. I've had enough of things here!' And the Dwarf ship continued on it's jerky way.

As did Amandil. Sitting on the boats bow Dan could make out some mist on the horizon. He breathed deeply declaring, 'The mists of Valinor. Which, Dan is as far as you are going. I'm not sure weather the Valar would notice one man landing and leaving but we'd better not chance it. Thank you for your help, which was essential but you'd better return to the lands of Men. We 4 can continue by rowing boat from here!'

And in a brief time of golden sunset Dan watched the other 4 climb into the small boat and begin to row. Just before he left, Amandil passed to Dan a heavy bag full of seemingly stones. 'Oh, I almost foget, with everything else,' said he, 'You'd better take our share of the Palantir! I don't suppose we will need them again, and you might!' Dan took around 4 very heavy stones which had magical powers, but he couldn't lift them all by himself and had to just lay them onto the ship.

Dan had spend a long time sharing much danger with Amandil and was choked up by the fact he would never see the man again. The Valar let no man no matter the cause leave Valinor once they had arrived. Tears fell down his face as he cried, 'Farewell!' and Amandil rowed slowly to the sunset and was never seen by men again. But Dan himself turned the ship around and headed Eastwards. It was dangerous sailing by himself but fortunately this time the sea was calm. Dan was on the water for many weeks and had to avoid the Enemy's ships. Then one day a strange wind took him Eastwoods.


	14. The downfall of Numenor

Naomi and Mr.N were taken by the same wind. They like Elendil, Isildur, and the rest of the faithful were forced onto the sea by been finally declared the Ding's enemies. The Ding himself had left some weeks back to begin his assault on Valinor. Naomi was standing on the ships bow looking out to sea. Elendil stood beside her saying, 'A strange wind this is Naomi!'

'I'm not sure, I've got a bad feeling!'

Which just goes to show that the Eldar were not the only people to have premonitions. For Naomi was perfectly correct. No sooner had Naomi said this when there was an almighty bang. Flames could be seen over Numenor and a series of waves some 100ft high smashed into the little fleet and took it away.

And Numenor was destroyed by the Gods. Well, more specifically by Eru the one that the Gods called to destroy the island. Unable to defeat the fleet of the King by conventional means Eru changed the world. And sent waves of mighty water over the Numeroan island sinking it and all it's inhabitants to the bottom of the sea causing the destruction of the mightiest Civilization the old world had seen in a wrath of flames and water.

Coincidentally, the population of Numenor at the time was in the Millions and nearly all perished. I will leave it to you to decidee if this is a happy or sad tale but I think it was sad for those people many of whom were not evil just a little mislead. Also in Numenor existed the species of Ethos a creature similiar to Hobbits. They were a pleasant enough species, who thanks to the fortunes of the time had to live in Numenor . And as a species were wiped, out, exterminated by Numeroan's destruction. Which shows that the valar, who were supposed to be on the side of Good had committed genocide.

Now, as it happens there was a chain of islands just to the south of Numenor. They weren't officially part of the Island which had been created by Eru in ages past, but they where close and had been settled by the Numenoreans for hundreds of years. Eru missed this in his destruction and Whitesnake and many thousands of the King's men that did not go to the war fled their.

But they where spotted by the Valar. In their last act in the world, the Valar destroyed the last remants of the King's men. Including of course many innocent civilians. The last thing which Whitesnake saw in his life before he died was the god of the sea, lifting him up to the sky, then crashing Whitesnake down into the waves ending him.

Now, fine, Whitesnake deserved that. But did all of those on the islands, many of whom where merely remotely involved and fled in terror, including women and children? It is a shame, but in a way ironic that the last act of the Valar was to cause wanton destruction to those that where refugees from a disaster. It worked, I suppose, but I can't help thinking there should have been another way.

However, many of the faithful escaped this fate carred away from the carnage by the wildest storm ever seen by Man as was sung later. This tune is best sung with hard rock. Well that was how I received it and I do think it suits the tale well, we are talking about the destruction of a civilization after all:

Cast aside from their island's end

Dwarves, Hobbits and the Elves friend

Ships tossed high by bluey waves

And to avoid their watery graves

Men happy that they were allied

With Dwarfs, Hobbits or they'd died

After days tossed from ships bow to birth

The scouts saw the shore of middle-earth

Now as the song suggested the faithful were not on their own as about half the Dwarfs and most of the Hobbits had also escaped. Which the Men were grateful for as without them most of the ships would have foundered under water. And, indeed, Lady Judith was also in the fleet bringing with her 3000 men.

And after many days with a splash the little fleet smashed onto the beaches of the Middle-Earth coastline. The survivors of Numenor's destruction, clambered onto their way and staggered ashore somewhat shaken. By no means all of the Faithful had survived. Some had decided to remain on the Island and had perished in the waves with the rest of the population, which was about a third of the faithful. Baldrick, curiously had survived and had made his own way back to Middle-Earth.

Naomi collapsed on to the Earth looking very green in the face. She gulped to Mr.N 'I am never, never, never going to step foot on a Ship again. I never thought we would reach dry land. So much for the comfortable travelling of the Numenor ships.'

'I didn't think they were designed for the greatest storm of the Age to be Fair. But I think I will be staying on dry land for the time being as well. Still what now?'


	15. Home!

'What happened to Dan? I hope to goodness he wasn't on Numenor when disaster struck.'

Mr.N sighed replying, 'I only hope he was on the sea. If he was he might have survived Naomi. But I meant what I said what do we do now? Despite what has just happened life does go on. For us at least we can't just mope around here in stunned despair for the rest of our lives can we?'

Although Naomi couldn't help thinking that was what a lot of people seemed to be doing. Many people wear just standing around as though the shock of what had happened had just hit them. Curiously the Dwarves and Hobbits were less effected and were already making plans to move on. Indeed in their own manner many of the Hobbits had become almost disrespectfully cheerful and carrying on as normal.

'Yes, I agree,' commented Lady Judith, 'Why don't we try and make contact with the dwellings of our exiles?'

Elendil stood up from despair, 'Yes, fine, come one everyone lets get going. But first some respect is due. Turn to the west everyone,' and everyone turned to where Numenor had been and even the Dwarves and Hobbits stood for a two-minute silence out of respect for the fallen civilization.

And them moved onwards in a South-eastwardly direction. But it wasn't long before some galloping hooves were heard and horsemand could be seen riding up. They were locals in the North of Middle-Earth and were astonished by the news which they received. But the Horsemen had news of their own.

the leader of the Horsemen said, 'War! Recently our allies the Elves of Gil-Galad have occupied the strategically important fort of Khaloduz from which in his days of power Sauron had sent forces of his Orcs to raid us on many an occasion. Well, hardly had we established ourselves when Orcs in great numbers attacked. Gil-galad is hard-pressed. None of us wish to see the days of or-raids return so as many of us as possible are heading that way for relief. I'm sure we could use your aid!'

Elendil agreed and ordered his people to assist. Mr. N looked at Naomi saying, 'what do you think,' Naomi agreed, though she wasn't sure as to the location of the fort, but it was a hundred miles or so away.

In the meantime, you may wish to know what had happened to Dan. Well he had been carried away in the same storm as the others. He had also crashed onto the Western shore been alive but there was little left of his ship. Though he did still carry the palantir's. It was evening, misty, cold and he had never felt more alone. But at least he had survived and Dan attempted to find some dwellings, which he succeeded at and heard the news of the War. He also found about the others landing to his delight. Dan thanked the farmer and headed off.

The following night there was one important incident. Dan was lying in his sleeping-bag unable to sleep when he felt the presence of utter evil. He bravely looked out and could see a fleeting shape of a wrath with 2 red eyes. He felt a familiar presence one which he had felt at Numenor a few times and it was a feeling which once you've had once you don't foget. However the Wraith was obviously weak and quickly moved on.

Through careful searching he discovered where the army of Elves and Men were and caught up with them just before the fort to the delight of Naomi and Mr.N who embraced their companion. Naomi said 'We were fearing the worse over you, Dan, and do you have news of Amandil?'

Dan replied in the negative suggesting that Amandil would never be seen again. 'Who knows weather or not he got his message through. From what I hear all the free world is heading for Khalduz. Except for Endwaith of course. Those people have too many monsters of their own!'

Naomi clicked her fingers. 'Oh, yes, Endwaith. I have to be heading that way, I have an idea. See you soon!'

'Oh, er, fine, then!' added Dan. But soon the Army of Elves and Men with a few Hobbits reached Khadoduz. As soon as he entered the fort Dan set of to find Gil-Galad the Elvish King. Dan offered to him, 'I have a little device from Amandil you might find useful. It's the system which was offered to you at Rivendell. It can be used with the Plantir to observe areas close to you. Amandil gave it to me just before he entered Valinor.


	16. The Battle of Khaloduz

He said it wouldn't be much use to him their.' Gil-galad thanked him heartily.

In the meantime Elrond informed, 'A large army of Orcs and evil men - some of whom are the few Kings Men who survived Numenor. And their General is a dread, evil Lord called Lord Baldrick.' Elrond was a bit puzzled as to why Dan burst out laughing at this, 'Excuse me, Dan but did I say something funny?'

'Sorry, I appreciate the serious of this, but if the commander is the Baldrick which I know that could be to our advantage!' Khaloduz was a fort of stone gate, towers and pillars covering a pas in the mountains. The defenders, Elves and Men were standing on the top over-looking a valley. There were also a few stout axe-wielding Dwarves on one side and some nervous Hobbits with arrows on the other.

Evening fell to a s tarless night. Some of the Elves gave a shout and Orcs charged across the valley. Many carried large rampants and hurled blasts of fire at the stone gate. Gil-galad and Elendil were facing a strong force. But the Elves and Men bravely filled the valley with their arrows slaying Orcs in their hundreds.

The Palantir and the device which Dan had bought back from Amandil was of great use here. It was basically a method of looking far away, but it could also be used to see through fog, dark and fire which helped the archers to see behind hills and the valley to more accurately fire at the enemy. Some of you might recognize the idea as some kind of Radar system.

But even with this advantage their foes pressed on up to the fort. And drew on and on, As did morning. Just as some Orcs climbed on the fort's roof and Dan cried in despair, night turned to Dawn then day. Mr. N tapped Dan's shoulder to encourage him.

Now as I am sure you aware sunlight was perilous to Orcs and Trolls. When day came hundreds if not thousands of the enemy were turned to stone in an instant. You know that Orcs and Trolls are vulnerable to sunlight. So do I. Obviously the commander Baldrick did not! What he thought when much of his army was turned to stone was never said!

The next day was fairly quiet but this was of limited relief as many of the king's men remnants still held out to give trouble. And in quick time the next night struck with many hours to go. Now when one is an Orc obeying clearly idiotic commands is sometimes your lot.

But it seemed that even the Orcs had become fed up with Baldrick and replaced him with a more competent leader. Whatever became of Baldrick no tale tells. But that night the enemy pressed hard. There was peril of fire beyond the defenders wall and by dawn few of the defenders were willing to stand on the wall to use their arrows. Indeed it was only the addition of Lady Judith's troops which prevented the Orcs massacring Elves, men, Dwarf and Hobbit that evening.

But even daylight bought little relief. This time the Orcs were wiser and hid underground at day's onset and people could do little more than lick their wounds. And the final night appeared to be decisive. Orcs and Trolls swarmed through the ruined walls forcing everyone to make to retreat to the central tower.

But before the final retreat Dan to his horror saw Mr. N, who had with many men being stoutly defending the Towers doors, been surrounded by foes then at the last been stabbed in the chest, had some arrows piercing his as an axe cleaved of his legs and Mr.N's lifeless body fell in a bloody mess of flesh. Dan sobbed again as he saw this crying, 'No!' at this turn of events.

But as Dan looked it seemed that he should soon be worried about himself. The Enemy now had send forth their full strength and the defenders position was perilous. The tower they were cowering, although strong, looked little likely to last against the balls of flame which was been cast at it.

Dan kicked out in despair. It hardly seemed fair to die now after all he'd been through. 'I don't supose we will even last the night,' were his gloomy thoughts.

When he heard a great cry. And more shouts. For some reason the Enemy was retreating. It was not the dawn as that was hours away. But as people looked they saw a sight that raised everyone's hearts in joy. Dan saw on the Enemy's rear his long companion Naomi leading a host of allies in the free people's favour. Quite how she had done it, Dan wasn't sure, but from the country of Endwaith Naomi had gathered an army.

Now the fortunes of battle were reversed. With everything in their favour, Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits were stronger than their Enemy who now retreated if they could or were slain save a few men and Orcs who sought quarter. But as an army, the enemy were dispersed and retreated before the strength of the free peoples and disappeared by dawn.


	17. Homeward bound

Dan was then re-united with his companion Naomi in the bright morning sun, looking at the force which she had bought with her. Dan exclaimed, 'That was clever, how did you manage that?'

Naomi smiled at him, 'Well, in fact, it was your idea. You remember that before we left for Numenor that a Vampire was keeping the people of Endwaith in thrall and that you knew how to deal with it? Well then Amandil said we were to busy departing to do so but I decided to take it up when we came back. In doing so taking your advice that Vampires are venerable to silver.'

'Oh, yes, I'd fogotten about that,'

Naomi then said with a slight edge to her voice, 'Which was not correct. It is werewolves which are vulnerable to silver. Vampires are vulnerable to metal which is forged from the mines in the ancient west of Valinor. Do you know how scary it is to find you are in an old barn, weaponless, with a Vampire outside only too happy to bite your throat in two searching for you?'

Dan muttered an apology, 'These legends can get a bit mixed you know!'

'Never mind. I did hide from it then Sarah that old friend of ours told me the correct facts with the appropriate equipment we slew the Vampire and in the process released some Thousands of people to come here to bring timely aid to you!'

'Not before time. Many here have been sadly slain including our friend, Mr.N.'

Naomi sighed sadly, 'yes that's such a shame he was quite a hero.'

I heard they will be burying him today with the rest of the fallen. Oh, Lady Judith has survived though here she is,'

'Hello Naomi a very impressive bit of work. It would seem that all of our powers worked together. Strange that my 1000 men and women proved so significant in the end. To think that whitesnake told me that my force was so small it didn't warrant consideration in the assault on Valinor.'

Dan pointed out, 'A good thing he did otherwise you would have died in the waves of the West like him,'

'But it is nice to know that collectively we made a difference.'

Dan added a little in grief, 'Well, yes, but is a shame we couldn't do much about the millions who died. Not just sorrowfully here but many in Numenor on both sides. Even those who were our enemies were not necessarily evil. Just a bit confused and mislead perhaps.'

'I don't see how that could have been avoided. A peaceful conclusion was not possible. I'm not sure it ever was.'

'Now not Naomi but maybe there was a time when it was. Ever hear of the Sail-makers strike.?'

'A little, Dan, but not the full story why don't you tell me?'

'Well, around 500 years ago when the King's men were just starting to get nasty those in Middle-Earth's coastal cities who made the sails which the King's men's ships needed decided to take a hand. But they didn't use violence instead they simply refused to work for the numereoans. Which proved surprisingly effective. In fact the King's men were about to make concessions and treat the peoples of middle-Earth more reasonably when the strikers lost their nerve and caved in.

Partly due to the fact that some of their leaders unwisely went on a dangerous journey at the wrong time many of which didn't survive and the replacements simply were not of the same calibre. So the opportunity was lost.'

Naomi said, 'And so we came to this. I've heard people already describe Numenor as the fallen people. Or the Akallabeth in the old tongue. And in a way we are part of it too. The people of Akallabeth.'

Now I would not wish to leave this tail on such a sad note. That sunny day there was a ceremony headed by Elendil his sons Isildur and Amandil attented by Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit and the free peoples.

As the son of Amandil and as the other branches of Numorean royalty had disappeared with Ar-Pharzon, Elendil was given leadership of the Numeroneans in Middle-Earth. He raised his sword to the skies and cried from his half-caste face. Speaking firstly in Old Numeroan, 'Et Earello Endorenna Utulien. Sinome Maruvan ar Hildingar tenn Ambar-Metta!''

In the common tongue, 'Out of the great sea to middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.'

But Dan did say to the leaders of Elf and Man later, 'The evil is not entirely ended. Sauron has escaped Numenor's destruction. I have felt his presence here. Although much weakened it is something which when you feel it once you don't forget!

Gil-Galad replied, 'Thank you Dan. I know it's not good news but it does confirm what I suspected. We need to know our peril!'

But that does not come into this tail. Lady Judith said to Dan, 'You can see a lady of your own age if you desire it. As your advice to me saved my life I think you were worth the money. But I have a mind to travel to Pelagir. I have interests their so we may still meet each other!' Dan smiled at both her and Sarah.

So the Elves returned to Rivendell and other places. The Men went to start many settlements in Middle-Earth, the dwarves went to dig mines underground and Timbo and his Hobbits decided to head for some woods in the East and Dan with Naomi, lady Judith and many of the Faithful headed home to Pelagir.

Which is were we are coming to an end of this tail.

Having had trials in Numenor

Returning were they had left before

Coming with many tails to tell

With the people of Elendil

Where there friends and the strong died

But by some ability had survivied.

And then by some days journeying down Anduin, Dan and Naomi with friends returned to the town of Pelagir back to it's tall ships and the Inn of the Escourt. Dan made his way to the bar. 'Who wants some Beer?' asked he.

THE END


End file.
